


Fight

by purrplekat1989



Series: Letocest Drabbles [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplekat1989/pseuds/purrplekat1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon Shanni just say it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

"C’mon Shanni just say it and I’ll give you what you want." Jared cooed, watching his brother pull against the handcuffs that held him down to their bed.

"I’m not…" he shifted, his jeans far too tight because Jared was tormenting him. "…going to."

Jared had his hand against the outside of Shannon’s jeans, applying a little pressure as he rubbed gently. “That’s too bad.” he said, sounding disappointed as he removed the touch.

"Dammit Jay!" he growled, writhing a little at the sudden lack of friction, pulling at the handcuffs again. "Quit playing around and fuck me already."

"Say it and I will."

"Jared."

"Saaaay it~"

"No." 

Jared leaned down, his breath ghosting over the shell of Shannon’s ear as he whispered. “Say it and I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk.”

His eyes fluttered closed with a moan. “Ffffuuck… God Jared…” 

"Say it."

"Nnn… Please!"

"Good boy~"


End file.
